Cry a River
by Math'L
Summary: OS.Quand elle était petite, Hermione voulait devenir scientifique. Elle voulait être un héros. Elle voulait que les enfants connaissent son nom, et les adultes son histoire. Elle voulait le respect, l'admiration. Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Et elle détestait ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se lover dans les bras de sa mère. Mais il n'y a pas de miracle au pays de la maladie.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis désolée ! Cette histoire n'est pas heureuse et d'ailleurs, j'étais pas là quand elle a été écrite (je vous jure que mes doigts ont leur propre volonté), j'étais trop occupée à pleurer en lisant ce que mes mains écrivaient (et c'est pas une blague). Je crois que j'ai trop écouté le dernier album d'Orelsan.**

Il y a le vent qui fait danser les feuilles. Il y a le passage des voitures qu'elle tente d'oublier. Il y a ses cheveux qui s'emmêlent. Et il y a elle, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau, statique, à regarder les gens passer sans s'y intéresser.

Quand elle était petite, Hermione s'imaginait devenir scientifique. Découvrir le remède contre le cancer. Être la première personne à aller sur Mars. Elle voulait être un héros. Elle voulait que les enfants connaissent son nom, que les adultes connaissent son histoire. Elle voulait le respect, l'admiration.

Aujourd'hui, son nom était dans les livres d'histoire. Des enfants s'arrêtaient dans la rue, pour la regarder avec de grands yeux étonnées. Des adultes lui disaient merci, des larmes au coin des yeux.

…

Elle détestait ça.

Elle détestait que l'on connaisse son visage, détestait qu'on connaisse sa vie. Elle haïssait cette admiration et cette gratitude.

Alors elle se noyait dans le monde moldu. Un endroit où elle n'était personne. Un lieu où les seules personnes qui la regardaient avec admiration, c'étaient ses parents.

Ou plutôt, ça aurait dû être ses parents.

Quand elle était petite, elle voulait trouver un remède contre le cancer.

Aujourd'hui, adulte, elle aurait aimé avoir réalisé ce rêve. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir regarder sa mère dans les yeux et lui dire « Je vais te guérir. » Elle aurait aimé pouvoir regarder son père dans les yeux et lui dire « Je vais la sauver. Je vais sauver l'unique femme que tu as aimée. »

Mais rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Son père avait hurlé. Il avait demandé avec agressivité à quoi servait le monde sorcier. Il haïssait cet universqui lui avait volé sa fille et qui ne pouvait sauver sa femme.

Et sa mère avait tenté de le calmer. C'était tout à fait elle. Elle était assise sur le lit d'un hôpital de seconde zone, son visage plus pâle que les draps grisâtres. La fatigue creusait ses traits et elle semblait déjà partie. Mais elle appelait son mari au calme. Elle tentait d'être égale à elle-même alors que tout son être hurlait à l'injustice.

Elle devait avoir la vie devant elle, elle devait vieillir, voir sa fille se marier, avoir un enfant. Elle devait gâter un bébé et organiser des repas de noël pour toute sa famille. Elle devait prendre sa retraite et partir habiter sur la côte, comme ils se l'étaient toujours promis avec son mari. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à vivre, à faire. Tellement de gens à voir, tellement de « je t'aime » à dire.

Et elle regardait sa fille et son mari se déchirer parce qu'elle allait mourir. Elle regardait son monde se désagréger. Elle observait son mari s'écrouler et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Parce qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus là. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il devait être heureux, vivre pour elle, retomber amoureux. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Le cancer allait lui prendre sa vie. Il allait lui prendre son mari et sa fille.

Elle aurait aimé leur répéter qu'elle les aimait.

Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était l'injustice. Elle voulait pleurer sur son sort et hurler à la mort.

Mais elle devait regarder son mari s'effondrer et sa fille réaliser. Réaliser qu'elle allait perdre sa mère et qu'on n'était plus jamais une enfant quand on n'avait plus de bras maternels dans lesquels se réfugier.

Hermione avait tenté d'être forte. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Aucun traitement. Découvert trop tard. Cancer du sein métastasé. Qui s'était étendu. Qui avait envahi le corps de sa mère. Elle se rappelait maintenant de ses fatigues, ses vertiges, ses essoufflements. Elle l'entendait répéter « C'est rien. Ça va passer. »

Alors elle avait voulu faire ça pour sa mère. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas s'écrouler. Même si elle voulait avoir six ans à nouveau et se lover dans ses bras. Même si elle voulait entendre son rire et ses paroles rassurantes. Même si elle voulait qu'on lui dise que sa mère était aussi forte qu'auparavant. Qu'elle s'en sortirait parce que c'était ce que faisaient les mamans. Elles étaient indestructibles.

Mais il n'y avait pas de miracles au pays de la maladie.

Sa mère avait été une femme majestueuse. Habillée d'une de ses longues robes qu'elle affectionnait, ses cheveux détachés cascadant autour de son visage souriant à la vue de sa fille assise sur les genoux de son mari.

Quand elle était petite, Hermione voulait être comme sa mère.

Et elle voulait un mari qui la regardait avec la même passion que son père quand il regardait sa mère.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était le visage meurtri de sa mère et la colère de son père.

Alors, elle prit sur elle. Elle essaya de cacher son chagrin. Elle passa la majorité de son temps avec sa à l'hôpital, tentant d'emmagasiner le moindre détail, même si la femme dans le lit d'hôpital n'était plus vraiment sa mère. Elles discutèrent pendant des heures, elles évoquèrent des souvenirs et regardèrent les photos. Chaque jour, Hermione allait à l'hôpital sans jamais savoir si elle voulait pouvoir profiter de la présence de sa mère, ou si elle voulait la voir libre de sa souffrance. Elle partait chaque soir avec la peur que ce soit la dernière fois mais consciente que ça ne pourrait durer éternellement.

…

Le téléphone avait sonné. Numéro inconnu. Elle avait décroché. A partir du moment où elle entendit le mot « hôpital », elle sut. Elle entendit sans comprendre. « Partie dans son sommeil », « sans souffrance », « heureuse d'avoir passée ces dernières heures avec vous ». Elle avait remercié, dans un état second et elle était sortie.

Il y avait les feuilles qui volaient, emportées par le vent. Ses cheveux emmêlés et les mains dans ses poches. Il y avait ce paysage qu'elle regardait sans voir.

Il y avait la souffrance qui déchirait son cœur.

Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rejoindre son père. Le serrer contre elle ou se serrer contre lui. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour respirer. Elle ne savait pas comment le monde faisait pour continuer à tourner.

Il n'y avait que ces mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

« Je ne verrais plus jamais maman »

Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et la serrer fort. Malgré elle, ses jambes lâchèrent et le flot de larmes qu'elle retenait dévala ses joues.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. »

Elle se retourna pour se cacher dans le cou de Drago et elle pleura. Elle pleura son enfance finie, elle pleura sa douleur et le manque. Elle pleura la perte et la vie que sa mère ne vivrait plus. Elle pleura pour son père et pour cette petite fille qui venait de perdre sa mère.

 _« Comme les attentats, les mauvaises nouvelles frappent quand tu t'y attends pas_

 _Des proches un peu pressés partiront avant toi_

 _Tu verras des gens heureux prendre un appel_

 _Leur visage se décompose et rien n'est plus jamais pareil_

 _Y'a rien à faire, à part être présent_

 _Panser les plaies, changer les pansements, le seul remède, c'est l'temps »_

Notes pour trop tard _ Orelsan

 **Voilà. J'espère que certains sont arrivés jusque-là. Et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
